


You are my shining light

by wonderfulgoodbye



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Twice College AU, happy jeongmi day, jeongmi, little bit of saida, no angst for jeongmi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulgoodbye/pseuds/wonderfulgoodbye
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang seorang mahasiswa yang terkenal arogan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai jelmaan malaikat.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	You are my shining light

Suasana pagi menjelang siang hari di kampus terlihat sepi ketika wanita berambut pirang yang diikat seadanya itu sampai di selasar. Matanya mengamati kelompok-kelompok mahasiswa yang sedang bersantai, mencari seseorang. Dari arah belakang, terdengar suara teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

“YOO JEONGYEON!” Semua mata yang ada sekejap memandang sumber suara.

"Ngapain sih lo teriak-teriak? Malu-maluin tau ngga sih?" Jeongyeon berbalik badan, memutar bola matanya, lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

Wanita berpotongan rambut _bob_ itu mengejarnya. "Woy, tungguin dong!"

"Ngapain lo ke dekanat, Nay?" Jeongyeon bertanya ketika wanita itu sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Itu si Pak Khun minta tugasnya dikumpulin di mejanya soalnya tadi dia langsung ngabur abis ngajar."

Jeongyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Nayeon kemudian berhenti melangkah saat menyadari Jeongyeon mengikuti dia berjalan ke arah gedung kelas.

"Kenapa lo berhenti? Ada yang ketinggalan?" Jeongyeon bertanya santai.

"Lo," Nayeon menyipitkan matanya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Jeongyeon. "Lo mau masuk kelas? Manajemen Perpajakan? Sejak kapan?"

Jeongyeon berdecak lalu lanjut berjalan. "Udah bagus gue masuk kelas malah disuruh ke kantin. Gimana sih, Nay?"

"Tau nih gue. Pasti ada apa-apanya." Ledek Nayeon.

"Udahlah. Mumpung gue masih _mood_ buat belajar."

"Aneh aja, Je. Biasanya kan kerjaan lo tebar pesona di kantin bawah."

"Bacot lo."

Nayeon tertawa. "Je, ada yang cepu ke doi ya kalo lo cabut kelas terus?"

Jeongyeon berjalan meninggalkan Nayeon dengan wajah kesal. Yang ditinggalkan semakin tertawa lebar sambil berusaha mengejar. "Je! Tunggu dong! Jihyo ya? Apa Dahyun nih? Bukan gue sih yang pasti, Je."

Dari kejauhan terlihat Nayeon masih meledek Jeongyeon dengan tawanya dan yang diledek hanya dapat diam sambil sesekali memukul lengan Nayeon pelan. Mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa semester 7 jurusan Akuntansi sedangkan Jihyo adalah mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan Manajemen dan Dahyun sudah duduk di semester 3 jurusan Ilmu Ekonomi. Keempat orang tersebut merupakan primadona Fakultas Ekonomi yang selalu menjadi sumber perhatian dan pembicaraan semua orang. Terutama Jeongyeon.

Bicara soal Jeongyeon, dia adalah definisi _girl crush_ yang kalian bisa temukan di dunia ini, _literally and figuratively._ Ditambah dengan status "Kakak Komdis" yang melekat karena ia secara konsisten menjadi Koordinator divisi Komisi Disiplin ketika acara ospek fakultas. Semua orang sudah paham bahwa Jengyeon adalah senior yang galak dan terkenal arogan. Tidak ada seorang pun di luar _peer group_ mereka yang berani menantang Jeongyeon.

Terlepas dari _image_ galaknya, Jeongyeon merupakan salah satu mahasiswi Akuntansi yang terkenal dengan parasnya yang rupawan. Bukan seperti mahasiswi-mahasiswi pada umumnya yang memakai _make up_ tebal, Jeongyeon _just doing her bare minimum_ , dengan _natural make up-_ nya dan kaos _oversized_ yang sisi depannya dimasukkan ke dalam celana _ripped jeans_ -nya. Tidak sedikit pria maupun wanita yang tertarik padanya. Jihyo, walaupun satu angkatan di bawahnya, sering memarahi Jeongyeon untuk tidak memainkan hati orang lain. Yang diomeli lebih sering mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa.

Perilakunya yang terkenal sebagai _playgirl_ itu berhenti ketika Jeongyeon menemukan pilihan hatinya. Anak Fakultas Hukum seangkatan dengan Jihyo yang disebut-sebut sebagai malaikat tanpa sayap. Siapa juga mahasiswa yang membuka rumah belajar bagi anak-anak jalanan dengan uang pribadi tanpa donatur? Siapa juga mahasiswa yang dengan rutin mengajar untuk anak-anak yang menderita kanker? Siapa juga mahasiswa yang tahan dengan sikap seorang Yoo Jeongyeon kalau bukan jelmaan malaikat?

***

“Ji, bilangin Jeongyeon dong dia tuh dicariin sama Bu Yubin dari kapan tau. Absennya udah jebol. Mana pas kelas asdos gue juga ngga pernah masuk.” Jinyoung langsung menghadang Jihyo saat ia sampai di ruang BEM.

Jihyo mendengus. “Gue kan ngga sejurusan sama dia, Kak.”

“Iya, gue udah bilang ke Nayeon tapi dia nyuruh gue ngomong ke lo. Katanya Jeongyeon mana nurut sama dia. Nurutnya sama lo. Tolong ya, Ji? Ngeri gue ngomong sama dia.”

“Anjir nih nyusahin gue aja tuh anak bisanya.” Jihyo mengetikkan sesuatu di _handphone_ -nya lalu melakukan panggilan keluar. “Yaudah deh, Kak. Makasih ya. Nanti gue bilangin.”

Telepon itu diangkat pada dering keempat. “Halo?”

“Dimana lo?”

“Waduh, udah ngomel-ngomel aja nih siang-siang.”

“Bacot. Dimana lo?”

Jeongyeon tertawa. “Kenapa sih, Ji? Di kantin ini lagi jadi nyamuk. Sini dong.”

Jeongyeon mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap layar _handphone-_ nya sesaat setelah Jihyo mematikan telepon itu.

“Jihyo ya?”

“Iya. Lagi _bad mood_ deh dia kayaknya.”

Sana, mahasiswa jurusan Hubungan Internasional yang juga kekasih Dahyun, terkekeh. “Ngapain lagi lo, Jeong?”

“Lah kok gue?”

“Halah, Kak Je mah ngga bakalan sadar kalo dia ngelakuin hal yang salah, yang. Percuma dibilangin juga.” Dahyun menimpali.

“Asli ngga ngapa-ngapain gue.” Jeongyeon cemberut.

“Kok bisa-bisanya orang-orang takut sama lo, Jeong? Orang udah jelas banget lo mah muka naruto hati hello kitty.”

“Bacot.”

“Sok galak aja Kak Je mah. Biar auranya ngga ilang.”

Sana dan Dahyun tertawa. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Dahyun, yang duduk menghadap pintu masuk kantin, membelalak saat melihat seseorang yang datang itu, berbeda dengan Sana yang menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.

“YOO JEONGYEON!”

Jeongyeon yang sedang menyesap es teh manis itu tersedak hingga keluar lagi melalui hidungnya. Semua mata di kantin itu menatap sumber suara dengan takut-takut. 

“APAANSIH JI!” Sambil terbatuk, Jeongyeon menatap tajam Jihyo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

“Lo yang apaansih! Ngapain lagi lo sama Bu Yubin?”

Nayeon yang ikut ke kantin bersama Jihyo duduk di samping Jeongyeon lalu memakan mie ayam milik Jeongyeon dengan tenang seperti tidak ada keributan di sekitarnya. Tidak seperti mahasiswa lain yang memberhentikan sekejap aktivitas mereka untuk menonton dan mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi.

“Tenang dulu, Ji. Kasian itu anak keselek.” Sana berusaha menenangkan Jihyo. Dia lalu bergeser untuk memberi tempat untuk Jihyo duduk.

Jihyo menghela napas dan duduk di samping Sana. “Kak Jinyoung datengin gue tadi. Dia bilang lo dicariin Bu Yubin. Mampus lo.”

Jeongyeon memutar matanya. “Yaelah baru juga 3 kali gue bolos.”

“Geblek lo, Je. Bu Yubin kan ngga toleransi absen.” Nayeon menanggapi.

“Yaudah biarin aja.”

“Je! Lo tuh udah semester 7. Mau kapan lo lulus kalo ngulang matkul mulu? Percuma lo pinter tapi ngga pernah masuk kelas anjir.” Jihyo sudah habis kesabaran dengan seniornya itu. Jeongyeon merupakan tipe manusia yang selalu tertidur di kelas namun saat ditanya selalu dapat menjawab dengan sempurna dan saat ulangan nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata.

Nayeon berdecak. “Gue kira lo udah berubah. Taunya malesnya sama aja.”

“Laporin aja, Kak Ji.” Dahyun memberi ide.

“Laporin si-...” Mata Jihyo membulat. “ANJIR! IYA! Sumpah gue laporin lo sama cewek lo kalo masih milih buat bolos, Je. Bodo amat.”

“Park Jihyo! Awas ya kalo lo berani-beraninya laporin dia!” Dia menatap Jihyo dengan tatapan yang kalau diberikan ke orang lain bisa membuat orang itu terkencing-kencing. “Dia ngga ada urusannya sama kuliah gue. Lagian lo semua ngapain sih ribet banget.”

Jihyo membalas tatapannya. “Ngga peduli. Dia harus tau kalo lo hobinya bolos kelas buat nongkrong di kantin kalo ngga ruang BEM kalo ngga garasi band atau pelataran FH.”

“Suka nih gue sama keributan kayak gini.” Sahut Nayeon yang masih memakan mie ayam itu.

“Ngga usah ikut-ikutan lo.” Jeongyeon berdiri, bersiap pergi. “Lo ganti nanti tuh mie ayam.” 

Sebelum Jeongyeon beranjak pergi meninggalkan kantin, dia menatap Jihyo sekali lagi. “Ini urusan gue. Lo ngga punya hak buat lapor-lapor, Ji.”

Nayeon berhenti mengunyah mie ayamnya, Dahyun pura-pura memainkan _handphone_ -nya, dan Sana menepuk pelan pundak Jihyo setelah mendengar suara rendah Jeongyeon tersebut. Jihyo tetap menatap Jeongyeon dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya sampai dia menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

“Mau lo laporin beneran, Ji?” Tanya Sana setelah melihat Jihyo sudah kembali normal.

“Iyalah. Liat aja barusan. Udah ngga bisa diatur. Sama kita aja udah ngga bisa dibilangin.”

Nayeon menghela napas. “Iya. Dari dulu sih dia emang ngga pernah mau dengerin gue tapi dia kan selalu nurut sama lo, Ji.”

“Makanya. Udah ngga bisa didiemin. Kudu dilaporin.”

“Sekarang aja, Ji. Gue yakin tuh anak cabut kelas buat ketemu Mina.” Sana menimpali. 

“Pas. Gue _chat_ Mina aja biar kapok tuh si Jeongyeon.”

Mina. Myoui Mina. Wanita yang selama ini jadi perbincangan khalayak ramai karena diduga sebagai tambatan hati Yoo Jeongyeon. Wanita yang selama ini berhasil menjinakkan seorang Yoo Jeongyeon. Wanita yang tidak hanya cantik parasnya namun juga mulia hatinya. Semua orang yang kenal dengan Mina dan Jeongyeon juga masih terheran-heran mengapa Jeongyeon bisa mengambil hati seorang Myoui Mina. Jeongyeon sendiri bahkan juga heran dengan dirinya. Nayeon sering meledek Jeongyeon dengan mengatakan 'bisa-bisanya malaikat jatuh hati sama setan'.

Kisah mereka dimulai tepatnya 3 tahun lalu, ketika Mina dan Jihyo masih menjadi maba yang sedang mengikuti ospek kampus dan Jeongyeon sebagai _staff_ divisi acara. Kondisi Mina saat itu sedang tidak baik dikarenakan malamnya dia harus menyelesaikan pembuatan _name tag_ bersama kelompoknya. Jeongyeon yang sedang sibuk mengatur keberlangsungan acara seketika terdiam menatap gadis yang sedang mengatur napasnya dengan susah payah di barisan belakang. Singkat cerita, Jeongyeon memperhatikan dan menjaga Mina dari jauh, memastikan ia baik-baik saja sampai ospek itu selesai.

Sejak saat itu, Jeongyeon memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Mina. Dengan gigih dia rajin menyambangi fakultas Mina hanya untuk mengajaknya makan bersama, atau menemani Mina mengerjakan tugasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jeongyeon menutup pintu hatinya untuk orang lain selain Myoui Mina.

***

**Park Ji**

_[02:50 PM] Mi laporan lagi nih_

**Minanya Je**

_[02:51 PM] Knp lagi Ji?_

_[02:51 PM] Ini orangnya ngechat gue katanya otw kesini_

**Park Ji**

_[02:51 PM] MI SUMPAH DIA CABUT KELAS_

_[02:52 PM] Harusnya dia ada AKL bareng Nayeon_

**Minanya Je**

_[02:53 PM] -___-_

_[02:53 PM] Yaudah thanks ya Ji_

**Park Ji**

_[02:55 PM] Kak Jinyoung td nemuin gue. Katanya dia dicariin Bu Yubin Mi. Absennya udh abis. Tolong yaa_

**Minanya Je**

_[02:56 PM] Astaga. Darah tinggi deh gue lama-lama_

**Park Ji**

_[02:58 PM] Mina kalo capek sm Je kabarin biar aku gorok tuh anak - Nay_

**Minanya Je**

_[03:00 PM] Wkwkwk siap kakk <3 _

Tidak lama orang yang sedang dibicarakan itu terlihat berjalan dari kejauhan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mina menghela napas.

“Kenapa lagi dia, Kak?" Tzuyu tertawa.

"Biasa."

"Ngga ada takut-takutnya ya dia sama lo, Kak."

"Diemin aja, Tzu. Jangan diladenin kalo dia ngomong."

Saat Jeongyeon sudah mendekat, Mina pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya.

"Haiii," dia menyapa riang.

Tzuyu membalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum lebar, namun Mina masih tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Jeongyeon bertanya tanpa suara ke Tzuyu yang dibalas hanya gelengan kepala.

“Mina?” Jeongyeon memanggilnya dengan lembut.

“Hmm?”

“Kamu kenapa?”

“Ngga kenapa-kenapa.”

“Lagi bete?”

“Ngga.” Mina menjawab cepat namun tegas.

Jeongyeon sudah dapat menebak alasan Mina ngambek. “Jihyo ya?”

Tzuyu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jeongyeon. “Lo kalo udah tau ngapain nanya sih, Kak?”

“Diem lo, Tzu.”

“Apasih kamu? Kok malah marahin Tzuyu.”

“Iyaaa iya. Maaf Tzu.” Jeongyeon lalu meletakkan tangannya di dagu Mina dan mengangkatnya pelan. “Maafin aku ya?”

Mina menepis tangannya. “Kamu ingkar janji ya sama aku, Jeong.”

“ _I know. I’m sorry_. Aku kan bolos karena pengen ketemu kamu.”

“Bukan alesan.”

Jeongyeon menghela napas. “Iya aku salah. Harusnya aku sadar kalo itu udah jadi kewajiban aku. Bukan cuma karena janji sama kamu. Tapi untuk diri aku sendiri. Maafin aku yaa? Kasih aku kesempatan sekali lagi ya, _baby?_ ”

Tzuyu menirukan ekspresi orang yang sedang muntah mendengar hal itu.

“ _Don’t baby me,_ Jeong.”

“ _Princess?_ ”

Mina cemberut. “Jeongyeon aku serius ya!”

Jeongyeon tertawa. “Iya iya. Maaf. Maafin aku yaa Mina.”

"Kamu ngga bisa sepelein janji kamu gitu aja, Jeong. Kamu ngeremehin aku ya?" Nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa. Tzuyu hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pada _handphone_ -nya.

"Mina apaansih? Siapa yang ngeremehin kamu? Ngga sumpah. Aku ngga maksud kayak gitu. Maafin aku…" Jeongyeon mulai panik.

"Buktinya kamu ngga ada usahanya buat nepatin janji kamu, Jeong. Kamu sendiri padahal yang bikin janji buat berubah. Masa dibilangin sahabat-sahabat kamu aja kamu ngga mau denger, Jeong? Terus kamu maunya dengerin siapa? Kalo orang-orang udah capek nasehatin kamu gimana?" Mina menatap Jeongyeon. Tatapannya melembut setelah melihat Jeongyeon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeong, aku ngga punya hak 100% buat ngatur-ngatur hidup kamu. Aku bisa aja terserahin kamu mau bersikap kayak apa. Tapi, aku peduli sama kamu, Jeong. Aku pengen kamu jadi orang yang lebih baik lagi dari kamu hari ini. Ngga cuma aku. Sahabat-sahabat kamu itu juga peduli sama kamu makanya mereka bisa marahin kamu. Emang ngga mudah ngubah kebiasaan tapi kamu bisa mulai dari hal kecil. Dimulai dari menghargai orang-orang disekitar kamu. Termasuk dosen dan asdos."

Jeongyeon memberanikan menatap Mina. "Maafin aku…"

"Jangan ngomong doang ya? Buktiin sama sikap kamu."

"Iya aku janji!" Mata Jeongyeon seketika berubah berapi-api, dia mengajukan kelingkingnya.

Mina menerima _pinky swear_ itu. “Traktir makan siang aku sm Tzu sebulan sebagai permintaan maaf kamu."

“Sebulan?! Sama Tzu juga?!” Jeongyeon terbelalak.

Tzuyu bertepuk tangan senang. " _Yes_!!!"

"Ngga mau? Yaudah ngga usah mimpi aku maafin kamu."

"MAU. Mau, _princess._ Apasih yang ngga buat kamu."

"Jeongyeon!" Mina meninju pelan lengan Jeongyeon. Dia memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas lalu berdiri. "Ayuk aku mau pulang."

"Siap, _ma'am._ "

"Tzu, gue duluan ya. Lo masih ada kelas sore ya?"

Tzuyu ikut berdiri. "Iya nih, Kak. Udah sana pulang. Kalo kemaleman ntar pacar lo jadi liar."

"Heh! Lo kira gue binatang?" Jeongyeon memelototi Tzuyu.

"Halah, ngga usah sok galak lo, Kak. Gue tau kalo di belakang Kak Mina lo boleh jadi singa tapi kalo di depan dia mah lo kayak hamster. Ciut."

Mina menertawai Jeongyeon yang sedang cemberut dengan gemas. "Udah yuk ah."

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran tempat Jeongyeon memarkir mobilnya. Tzuyu masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandangi kedua seniornya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tzuyu dapat melihat bagaimana Jeongyeon berjalan dengan riang sambil sedikit berlompat dan masih dapat mendengar percakapan mereka setelah itu.

“Jangan lompat-lompat kek. Pusing tau.” Ucap Mina.

Jeongyeon langsung berhenti melompat dan berjalan dengan benar. “ _Yes, princess._ Maaf.”

“Ihhhh!” Mina mencubit Jeongyeon yang sedang tertawa-tawa.

**Chou Tzuyu**

_[3:50 PM] Si bucin udah jinak Kak Ji_

**Kak Ji - FE**

_[3:52 PM] WKWKWKW mantul_

_[3:52 PM] Si Je diomelin depan lo Tzu?_

_[3:52 PM] Anyway thanks chewyyyy_

**Chou Tzuyu**

_[3:53 PM] Wkwkwk iya kak. Ngga ada pertumpahan darah sih soalnya Kak Jeong langsung ciut depan Kak Mina_

**Kak Ji - FE**

_[3:55 PM] Mantap. Kita liat nih efeknya berapa lama_

***

Tidak terasa satu semester telah berlalu sejak pembicaraan Mina dan Jeongyeon di FH lalu. Kini, Jeongyeon sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala macam hal agar dapat mengikuti sidang skripsi yang tidak lama lagi akan dimulai. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata omongan Mina saat itu memberikan dampak yang besar bagi Jeongyeon. Sejak saat itu, Jeongyeon rajin menghadiri sisa-sisa kelas yang harus ia hadiri. Sejak saat itu, Jeongyeon lebih menghargai orang lain terutama yang berhubungan langsung dengannya walaupun _image_ senior galak tetap melekat pada dirinya.

“Kapan sidang lo, Nay?”

“Belom ke departemen nih gue belom liat. Lo kapan, Je?”

“Minggu depan,” Jeongyeon tertawa datar. “Mati deh gue.”

“Yaelah lo mah sidang sekarang juga sabi, Je.”

“Enak lo ngomong. Gue aja udah lupa apa yang gue tulis.”

Nayeon mendengus. “Dipikiran lo isinya Mina Mina Mina Mina ya.”

“Berisik lo, Nay.” Dia berjalan meninggalkan Nayeon.

“Bucin lo, Je.”

Jeongyeon berbalik badan. “Heh, sebucin-bucinnya gue, gue tau prioritas gue ya. Emang lo.”

Nayeon menyipitkan matanya. “Mina udah tau lo sidang kapan?”

“Belom. Belom gue kasih tau. Ntar aja lah gue juga belom siap. Udah ya, Nay. Cabut duluan gue.”

“Oke. _Bye_ Yoo “bucin” Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon hanya tertawa mendengar hal tersebut.

**Kak Nay**

_[10:05 AM] Mi, katanya sidangnya minggu depan tuh_

_[10:05 AM] Pas aku tanya kamu udah tau atau belom, dia blgnya belom mau ngasih tau dulu_

**Minari <3**

_[10:07 AM] Hadeuh_

_[10:07 AM] Makasih banyakkk kak nay ter-the best!_

**Kak Nay**

_[10:10 AM] Wkwkwk samasamaa. Gajelas bgt pacar kamu tolong :(_

_[10:10 AM] Anyway, Jihyo tadi bilang kamu mau minta tolong Mi?_

**Minari <3**

_[10:11 AM] Iyaa kak buat Jeongyeon sih_

_[10:11 AM] Boleh aku telfon kak?_

**Kak Nay**

_[10:12 AM] Je bukannya lagi otw ke sana?_

**Minari <3**

_[10:15 AM] Nggaa kak. Aku di rumah sekarang_

**Kak Nay**

_[10:12 AM] Yauds kalo gitu. Telfon ajaa sans Mi_

“Halo?”

“Minariii.”

Mina tertawa mendengar suara kakak favoritnya itu. “Kak Nay masih di kampus?”

“Iya nih. Biasa masih bolak balik ngurus dokumen.”

“Aturan Jeongyeon jangan suruh pulang dulu, Kak. Buat nemenin kakak.”

Nayeon tersenyum, dia berjalan menuju selasar. “Biarin aja. Yang ada dia gangguin aku kalo di sini mah. Jadi? Mau minta tolong apa, Mi?

“Oh itu, Kak. Buat sidangnya Jeongyeon. Dia waktu itu bilang kalo dia sidang, aku harus nemenin dia dari pagi dari siap-siap di rumah.”

Mina tersenyum setelah mendengar Nayeon tertawa. “Nah, aku mau minta tolong sama kakak, Jihyo sama Dahyun, Kak.”

“Apa tuh?”

“Aku udah pesen bunga sama selempang, Kak. Di deket kampus. Mau minta tolong buat ngambilin nanti pas hari dia sidang yaa, Kak?”

“Udah gitu doang?”

Mina terkekeh. “Iya gitu aja, Kak Nay.”

“Yaelah gitu doang mah gampang kirain disuruh ngapa-ngapain gitu.”

“Ngga, Kak. Kakak tau dia ngga suka dirame-ramein gitu. Paling sama minta tolong bantu ceburin dia di kolam kalo udah kelar sidang, Kak.”

“NAH! Gitu dong! Mantap! Aku yakin anak-anak BEM juga bakalan nyeburin dia sih. Gampang lah itu, Mi.”

“Iya, Kak. Aku yakin sih pasti dari kakak dkk, anak-anak BEM, anak-anak band pasti pada mau ngapa-ngapain Jeongyeon jadi aku ngasih bunga sama selempang ajalah.”

Nayeon tertawa kecil. “Bener juga sih. Tapi nanti aku bilang anak-anak deh ngga usah ribet-ribet. Kasih bunga aja cukup. Eh kamu jangan lupa bawain dia baju, Mi."

"Siap, Kak. Btw, sidang kapan, Kak Nay?"

Nayeon menghela napas. "Dosjiku baru balik ke jakarta 2 minggu lagi nih. Palingan 2 minggu lagi aku sidang, Mi."

"Kabar-kabarin dong, Kak."

Nayeon tertawa. "Pastilah. aku sidang pokoknya kamu, Je, Jihyo, Dahyun, Sana, Tzuyu kudu dateng."

"Bereslah itu mah, Kak." Mina merasakan _handphone_ -nya menandakan ada panggilan masuk lain. "Kak Nay, Jeongyeon nelpon nih. Udah dulu yaa, Kak. Makasih banyak, Kak. Nanti aku kabarin alamat bunga sama selempangnya, Kak."

"Iya, Mina sayang. Kalo ada yang mau dibantuin lagi kabarin aja ya."

"Siap, Kak Nay. _Byeee._ "

" _Byeee. Love youuu._ "

Mina terkekeh mendengar bercandaan seniornya itu. " _Love you too,_ Kak."

***

"Mina! Ih! Jangan sibuk sendiri dong. Ini gimana udah rapih belom?" Jeongyeon berputar-putar di depan cerminnya.

Mina mengalihkan tatapannya dari _handphone_ ke pacarnya itu. "Yaudahlah, Jeong. Itu udah rapih. Mau gimana lagi? Rambut kamu mau dicepol? Janganlah. Jelek. Bagus juga digerai gitu aja."

"Blazernya udah rapih? Bajunya udah?"

"Kamu mau sidang yang dipusingin baju. Materi gimana?"

Jeongyeon duduk di samping Mina yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya. "Ngga mau bahas materi. Kamu kan tau aku udah mati-matian latihan semaleman suntuk."

"Yaudah. Ayuk kalo gitu berangkat?"

Jeongyeon tiba-tiba cemberut. "Takut."

Mina tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam jemari Jeongyeon. "Jeongyeon, _you'll be fine. You got this._ Itu skripsi bahannya udah kamu kuasain. Kamu ngerjain itu berbulan-bulan. Persiapan kamu udah mateng. Tinggal berserah diri aja sama Tuhan, ya?"

"Iya. Kamu jangan kemana-mana ya nanti. Tunggu di depan ruang sidang aku aja."

"Iyalah. Pasti. Yuk?"

"Peluk dulu." Jeongyeon melepas tangan Mina dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

Mina tersenyum kecil dan memeluknya. Jeongyeon memejamkan matanya _,_ memeluk balik dengan erat. She _enjoys being close to Mina everytime. Because then, Mina and her presence are the closest to heaven Jeongyeon will ever be._

Mereka berpelukan hampir selama 5 menit. Mina yang terlebih dulu melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia menatap Jeongyeon dari ujung kepala sampai kakinya.

"Cantik." Mina berkata kecil.

" _Don't say that!!!_ " Jeongyeon protes dengan cepat. Tanpa disadari, wajahnya sudah merona.

"Sepatunya, Jeong?"

"Ada. _Heels_ yang aku pake magang waktu itu."

"Okedeh. _We're good to go?_ "

Jeongyeon menarik napas panjang. "Ayuk deh. Biar ngga buru-buru nanti."

Mereka berjalan keluar menuju mobil Mina terparkir setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tua Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon setuju untuk menggunakan mobil Mina dan membiarkan Mina menyetir setelah mereka berdebat selama 10 menit. Yoo Jeongyeon, _the coolest girl on earth_ , sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyetir untuknya.

"Nayeon nelfon nih." Jeongyeon berkata ketika mobil yang Mina kendarai keluar dari komplek rumah Jeongyeon.

"Angkatlah."

"Halo?" Jeongyeon menekan tombol _speaker_ agar Mina juga dapat mendengar percakapannya.

"Dimana, Je?"

"Mobil. Kenapa?"

“Oh, ngga. Kirain lo udah sampe. Yaudah deh kalo gitu. Lo sama Mina, Je?”

“Iyaaa, Kak. Aku lagi nyetir, Kak Nay.” Mina menyahuti langsung percakapan tersebut.

“Ih, mau-maunya kamu disuruh nyetir sama dia, Mi.”

Mina tertawa. “Ngga, Kak. Aku yang maksa Jeongyeon, Kak.”

“Kok lo baiknya sama Mina doang sih, Nay. Kalo sama gue ngga ada akhlak.”

“Apaansih, Je. Diem dong gue kan lagi ngobrol sama Mina.”

“Tuhkan. Bodo. Udah ya. Gue matiin. Daaaah.” Jeongyeon mematikan telepon tersebut sebelum Nayeon sempat membalas. Mina hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

“Kayak _Tom and Jerry_ deh kalian. Masih aja.”

“Iyalah. Nayeon tuh bakal jadi musuh aku sampe kapan pun.”

Mina terkekeh. “Hati-hati, Jeong. Nanti kamu suka loh sama dia. Terus aku gimana?”

Jeongyeon menirukan gaya kaget. “Menurut kamu aku bakalan suka gitu sama Nayeon? _Babe_ , sampe aku mati terus aku hidup lagi, aku bakalan selalu milih kamu. _We talked about this, didn’t we?_ ”

“Iya. Aku cuma bercanda lagian.”

“Hmm.” Jeongyeon memalingkan wajahnya ke luar kaca mobil.

Mina membiarkan pacarnya itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya selama beberapa saat. “ _Nervous,_ Jeong?”

“Hmm? Soal?” Jeongyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

“Sidanglah. Apalagi.” Mina tertawa kecil.

“Kirain soal Nayeon tadi.”

“Apaansih kamu. Nayeon aja udah aku anggep kayak kakak aku sendiri. Soal sidang, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon ikut tertawa. “Yaa, gitu deh. Pengen cepet-cepet kelar aja. Untung dosjiku ngga _killer_.”

“Halah, masa seorang Yoo Jeongyeon takut sama dosen. Biasanya juga dosennya yang takut.” Mina menggodanya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang dirasakan lawan bicaranya itu.

Mereka terus bercanda-gurau sampai mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di parkiran fakultas Jeongyeon. Mina menunggu pacarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri di dalam mobil sebelum mengikutinya berjalan ke dalam kampus. Jeongyeon membiarkan Mina membawakan tas yang berisikan laptop dan buku skripsinya itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Jeongyeon langsung berjalan ke arah gedung departemennya, tempat sidang skripsinya akan diselenggarakan. Jeongyeon dan Mina menunggu di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di dalam sana.

“Kamu nanti tunggu di sini aja ya. Semoga aku ngga lama sih.”

“Iya. Udah kamu ngga usah mikirin aku, Jeong. Gampang nanti aku telfon Jihyo atau ngga Kak Nay aja.”

“ _Okay._ ”

“ _You’ll be fine, okay? You’ll do great. You can do this."_

“ _I know._ Abis ini makan sushi tei ya. Aku laper banget. Nanti kamu telfon Nayeon suruh bawain makanan aja ke sini ya. Kamu kan belum sarapan.”

“Jeongyeon.” Mina menatapnya tegas. “Aku udah bilang kamu ngga usah khawatirin aku, kenapa sih? Udah tenang aja pokoknya.”

Jeongyeon dan Mina melihat mahasiswa yang jadwal sidangnya sebelum Jeongyeon keluar dari ruang rapat di depan mereka.

“Jeong, udah tuh. Ditungguin.” Mahasiswa yang kerap dipanggil Joy itu berjalan mendekati Mina dan Jeongyeon. “ _Goodluck!"_

Jeongyeon mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Joy sebelum memeluk Mina sesaat dan bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang rapat tersebut. 

Seperti yang sudah diketahui khalayak ramai, Jeongyeon merupakan salah satu mahasiswa cerdas di kampus tersebut. Seperti dugaan juga, Jeongyeon menghabiskan waktu tidak sampai 2 jam di dalam ruang sidang tersebut. Dia keluar 1.5 jam kemudian dengan senyum yang merekah indah di wajahnya. Mina, yang masih setia menunggu di depan ruang rapat, menyambut riang kekasihnya itu yang dibalas dengan pelukkan erat.

“ _Congratulations,_ Jeong!!!”

Jeongyeon mengayunkan badannya. “SENENG BANGET AKU.”

“ _You did it, babe!"_

Mina melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap dengan seksama wajah Jeongyeon yang masih tersenyum riang. Kemudian, dia mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya. “ _Proud of you!"_

“Makasih, sayang. _Can’t do it without you."_

“Foto di luar yuk. Aku nitipin bunganya sama Kak Nay.”

“Mina, ngapain sih?”

“Udah. Ayuk.” Mina menarik Jeongyeon ke arah pintu keluar.

“JEONGYEON!!” Suara melengking Sana langsung terdengar begitu Jeongyeon menginjakkan kaki di luar gedung departemennya.

“KAK JE!!!”

“KAK JEONG!”

“JEJEEE.”

“YOO JEONGYEON!!”

Mereka semua bersahutan memanggil Jeongyeon dan memeluknya sampai Jeongyeon meronta-ronta. Mina hanya tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu sambil memotret dengan kamera yang dibawanya. Tidak lama, satu per satu dari mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

“Selamat akhirnya lo lulus! Akhirnya kampus ini terbebas dari siksaan setan berwujud manusia kayak lo.”

Jeongyeon menjitak kepala Jihyo. “Ngga ada sopan-sopannya lo kalo ngomong.”

“Je, liat dong apa yang udah kita bikin buat lo. _Special edition."_

Di dekat dinding bertuliskan ‘Departemen Akuntansi’ berdiri _standing banner_ yang menampakkan foto Jeongyeon yang sudah diedit lengkap dengan kacamata hitam dan mahkota di kepalanya.

“Anjir! Apa-apaan nih!!! Copot-copot!”

“Ih! Apaansih lo, Je. Udah susah-susah juga kita bikinnya.” Nayeon menahan tangan Jeongyeon yang berusaha mengambil _banner_ tersebut. “Mina, bilangin dong.”

“Jeong, biarin aja. Aku sama yang lain kerja keras loh bikin itu. Buat kenang-kenangan. Kapan lagi.”

“Kamu ikutan juga??” Mata Jeongyeon terbelalak.

“Iya.”

Jeongyeon menghela napas. “Yaudah deh kalo gitu.”

“Yeee, kebiasaan lo, Jeong. Giliran Mina aja lo nurut. Bucin lo anjir. Bahasa inggrisnya mah _whipped."_ Sana meledeknya.

“Sirik lo.”

“Udah-udah.” Jihyo berusaha memisahkan mereka. “Ke air mancur yuk. Biar foto di situ. Bagus.”

Ketika mereka sampai di air mancur, seluruh jajaran organisasi BEM, seluruh anak-anak band, dan junior yang dekat dengan Jeongyeon sudah menyambutnya dengan bunga dan berbagai macam balon. Walaupun begitu, Jeongyeon tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Mina. Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya dapat melirik-lirik jahil melihat hal tersebut dan setuju untuk meledeknya nanti.

Setelah semuanya mendapatkan kesempatan berfoto dengan yang baru sidang, Nayeon mendekati Mina.

“Kamu udah bawain baju?”

“Iya, aku taro di mobil, Kak.”

“Siap. Kalo gitu sekarang aja ya. Biar ga kelamaan.”

Mina mengangguk dan memperhatikan Nayeon yang berjalan ke arah sekelompok anak-anak BEM. Mina menyiapkan kameranya dalam mode video setelah melihat mereka semua menganggukkan kepala dan mulai berpencar untuk menyerbu Jeongyeon.

“Satu… dua… tiga. Angkut!”

Jeongyeon terlihat kebingungan mendengar teriakan Nayeon bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang mencoba untuk menggendongnya. “EH? APAAN NIH?”

Tanpa bisa berkutik, Jeongyeon sudah mendapati dirinya basah kuyup di dalam kolam air mancur. Semua orang di sekitarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengabadikan momen tersebut. Jeongyeon pun ikut tertawa setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sekelompok orang itu bubar setelah Jeongyeon mencipratkan air kolam itu ke arah mereka.

Setelah puas berfoto dengan Jeongyeon yang basah kuyup, Jihyo, Nayeon, Dahyun, Sana dan tzuyu membubarkan diri. Jeongyeon tidak lupa menjanjikan untuk mentraktir mereka di lain waktu.

“Haduh, aku ngga bawa baju lagi.”

“Aku bawa.”

Jeongyeon mengacak-acak rambut Mina. “Kamu nih yang ngerencanain pasti.”

“Sama Kak Nay juga.” Mina memeletkan lidahnya. 

Mereka berjalan ke parkiran mobil untuk mengambil baju ganti yang sudah Mina siapkan. Setelah Jeongyeon sudah berganti baju dan duduk di belakang kemudi mobil Mina, dia mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

“Ngapain, Jeong?”

“Ngga. Ini.”

Jeongyeon menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam minimalis kepada Mina. “Ini buat kamu.”

“Lah? Kok buat aku?”

“Iya. Ini hadiah aku buat kamu.”

“Kan kamu yang abis sidang. Bukan aku.”

“Ngga apa-apa. Aku pengen ngasih aja. Waktu yang tepatnya ya sekarang.” Jeongyeon meletakkan kotak itu di pangkuan Mina. “Buka ya.”

“Sekarang?”

“Iya. Biar aku bisa liat.”

Dengan ragu-ragu, Mina membuka kotak tersebut. Dia terkejut setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah kalung sederhana yang terbuat dari perak berwarna hitam.

“Jeong? Serius?”

“Iya. Aku pakein sini.”

Jeongyeon tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget yang jelas terlihat di wajah pacarnya itu. “Kenapa sih kamu? Kok kaget banget gitu?”

“Iyalah. Lagi kamu malah ngasih-ngasih begituan. Harusnya kan aku.”

“Ngga ada aturan kayak gitu, sayang. Itu diangkat dulu rambutnya bentar.”

Mina membiarkan kekasihnya memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya. Dia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

“Dah. Coba liat. Whoa! Cantik banget sih pacar aku ini.”

Mina memukul lengan Jeongyeon. “Udah ah jangan diliatin ih!!”

Jeongyeon tertawa. “Iya iya. Ngga aku liatin lagi. Tapi dipake ya?”

“Iyalah, Jeong. Pasti aku pake. Makasih ya, sayang?”

Jeongyeon tersenyum sangat lebar. “Sama-sama. Sekarang suratnya dibaca dong.”

“Depan kamu?”

“Iya.”

Mina menggelengkan kepala seraya membuka selembar kertas yang Jeongyeon selipkan di dalam kotak kalung itu.

“Aku juga ada surat di dalem bunga. Kamu bacanya di rumah aja nanti. Malu.” Mina berkata sebelum mulai membaca surat dari Jeongyeon itu.

_“Hi Babe!_

_If you’re reading this, then I probably aced my sidang and is probably smiling from ear to ear watching you reading this letter._

_I’m not good with words selain ngegombal. Jadi aku beraninya pake surat. Hehe. Maafin ya._

_Aku nulis ini ngga ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma pengen bilang terima kasih aja buat kamu._

_Bukan cuma karena udah mau nemenin aku panik nungguin sidang, tapi untuk selama ini.”_

Mina menoleh ke arah Jeongyeon yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Dia menggenggam tangannya sebelum melanjutkan membaca suratnya.

_“Terima kasih karena kamu mau menerima aku apa adanya. Terima kasih karena kamu udah mau memilih aku di antara pilihan-pilihan lain yang datang._

_Terima kasih udah menjadi alasan aku untuk terus berjalan, terus berjuang, terus berperang melawan diriku sendiri._

_Terima kasih udah menilai aku lebih dari apa yang orang lain lihat. Mempercayai aku lebih dari apa yang orang-orang katakan._

_Terima kasih udah mengubah hitam abu-abuku menjadi lebih berwarna._

_Terima kasih udah membiarkan aku menjadi bagian dari keseharianmu._

_Terima kasih udah mengubah aku menjadi orang yang lebih baik bagi sekitar aku, bagi kamu._

_Terima kasih untuk tetap di sini dan tidak pernah mencoba pergi._

_I love you. Aku sayang kamu, Myoui Mina. Dari hati._

_Semoga kita selamanya ya._

_From Ciputat with love,_

_Yoo Jeongyeon”_

“Jadi?”

Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa kata-kata, Mina memeluk Jeongyeon erat.

“ _I love you too, weird."_

Jeongyeon terkekeh. “Makasih ya.”

“ _Stop_. _You’ve said it enough_. Bukan cuma dengan kata-kata. Tapi juga dengan sikap dan perlakuan kamu. _You don’t have to do this_. Aku udah paham kamu, Jeong.”

“Iya. Tapi, aku pengen kamu tau.”

“Iya, _I know._ _Thank you. For being you. For being here._ ”

"Aku yang makasih, sayang. Kamu bener-bener udah ngubah aku jadi orang yang lebih baik."

"Aku ngga ngubah kamu, Jeong. Kamu itu baik. Cuma sok galak aja."

Jeongyeon berdecak. "Iya aja deh aku mah."

Mina tertawa. "Beneran bucin ya kamu sama aku."

"Bukan budak sih aku mah. Cuma cinta aja."

"Idih! Yoo Jeongyeon. Jijik najis. Tunggu sampe Kak Nay atau ngga Jihyo denger ini."

Jeongyeon tertawa dalam pelukan setelah Mina memukul pelan punggungnya. Untuk saat ini, rasa ini sudah cukup bagi Jeongyeon dan Mina. Untuk menyayangi dalam damai, untuk mengasihi dalam suka, untuk mencintai dengan percaya.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY JEONGMI DAY YALL!!!!!!!
> 
> I wrote this as a gift for jeongminators to celebrate jeongmi day yeayyyyyy! Please jeongmi is all about fluff and whipped Jeongyeon. So, please enjoy this rush work LMAO
> 
> Ps. thank you for your comments T_T


End file.
